Broken Soul
by AMGV
Summary: Los vampiros se dieron a conocer, Edward, próximo a ser Rey, necesita encontrar a su compañera de por vida. Pero no todos los "emparejados" son compatibles. Posesivo-Controlador. (Nuevo prólogo)
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA: Es la misma historia sólo que cambie el prólogo, porque creo que no se entendía muy bien la trama que yo tenía. Así que creo, y espero, que esta vez se entienda mucho mas. Sin mas que decir, me despido y espero que la disfrutes tanto como yo escribiéndola.**

**_Prólogo:_**

Paseándose por la ciudad, disfrutando del aire fresco y frío del invierno, agitando su hermosa cabellera bronce, pensando en su compañera aún no encontrada. Y sería difícil encontrarla. Sería todo un reto que cumplir.

Edward, el príncipe del mundo vampírico, próximo Rey, dudaba si alguna vez encontraría a su alma gemela. Mujeres, jóvenes e incluso niñas, todas hermosas y de la nobleza por supuesto, eran presentadas ante él pero ninguna llamaba su atención.

Todas eran bellas aunque siempre había un defecto para Edward. Miles habían desfilado frente a sus ojos, desde los quince años y hasta ahora ninguna era la afortunada.

En ocasiones escuchaba que algunos vampiros, no se acoplaban al cien por ciento; sino que simplemente se encaprichan con esa persona y su mente les hace engañarse así mismo creyendo que realmente si son compañeros al cien por ciento. Si quería saber si su compañera era real, los dos sentían un tirón; haciendo que se juntasen de manera involuntaria. Sería difícil saber si es ilusión o el real acoplamiento, puesto que nunca había sentido nada igual. A fin de cuentas eso no quería Edward. Quería un matrimonio como el de sus amados padres. _Verdadero._

Después de aparecer en el mundo humano, seria mas fácil encontrar una compañera, aunque sea, humana. Eso era lo bueno al pasar los años, el acoplarse con un humano. Antes no era buen visto. Los humanos simplemente son frágiles y desechables. Aunque al Rey Carlisle le era indiferente este punto, sólo quería que su hijo estuviera con su esposa y fuera feliz.

Caminado sin ningún rumbo, Edward, olía los olores de las personas que caminaban a su lado. Unos eran repugnantes, otros artificiales con ayuda de los perfumes entre otros naturales. Y luego estaban los deseables para todo aquello vampiro. Pero Edward no quería ser un monstruo y caer en la tentación. Así que se resignaba a no respirar.

Y también no levantaba la vista para no ser tan reconocido por todas las personas que pasaban junto a Edward. Era hermoso como todo vampiro, obviamente, con una cabellera de color bronce, unos ojos dorados por la sangre animal, una piel pálida, barbilla cuadrada y cuerpo de infarto, las mujeres se desmayaban por el príncipe.

Y odiaba eso. Sólo porque las mujeres lo querían por su fortuna y belleza, no por su corazón.

Él respetaba la vida humana. A pesar de que unos no se lo merecieran.

Justo cuando alzaba la cabeza, un aire sordo golpeó en su rostro descubriendo un aroma sumamente delicioso, era celestial, adictivo y perfecto.

Tenía que encontrarlo a cualquier precio no importaba si esa persona estaba acoplada a un vampiro o tenía una pareja humana. Nadie detendría a Edward. Ese olor tenía que ser solamente es tuyo.

Rápidamente volvió a oler y se fue guiando hacia encontrarlo o encontrarla. Caería en la tentación de probar la sangre humana primera vez en su vida. No tarda en encontrar al dueño de este exquisito aroma. Y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar una chica, tal vez, de unos diecisiete años de espaldas a él, platicando con un hombre humano.

_"Menos mal"_, pensó Edward.

Antes de que la tomara del brazo y la llevara aun callejón sin salida, ella se volteo y él quedó en shock al verla. De igual manera que el olor, ella era una criatura exquisita. _Humana._

Lo que más lo conmocionó fueron sus grandes y expresivos ojos color café, pero no era así, al contrario, eran de color chocolate con pestañas largas, abundantes y desplegándose hacia arriba de forma natural, enmarcando sus grandes ojos. Nariz pequeña, labios color rosa pálido; el labio inferior mas lleno que el superior y pecas alrededor de sus sonrojadas mejillas. Provocadas por su mirada inquisitiva.

Cuerpo pequeño pero completamente formado para parecer una diosa. Cintura angosta, caderas alineadas con la estrecha cintura, pechos regordetes y un trasero respingón. Con un sedoso cabello caoba hasta la cintura de forma ondulado. _Perfecta._

_¡MÍA, SÓLO MÍA! _

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Ya matenme

**NOTA:**

Sé que no he actuactualizado mis historias más 'relevantes' , mi excusa es la escuela. Es mi último mes y seré completamente libre en abril hasta agosto. Genial, ¿no? También no escribo porque me tardó mucho en pensar como se va a desarrollar la historia, sin perder la 'esencia' que es importante, quiero centrarme en mis estudios primero para al menos no reprobar la materia y tener que ur los meses siguientes a hacrr exámenes.

Aparte me gusta escribir, me gusta que me lean y esas cosas, pero soy super floja. En serio.

Lo que les quería decir es que me esperarán hasta abril, siempre les digo lo mismo, pero esta vez ya saldré de la escuela. Ahora si créanme de que escribiré, por favor.

Sin otra que decir, nos vemos por abril.

Gracias.


End file.
